encontrare un camino o haré uno
by Amako.Cross.23
Summary: el sentido del honor los llama sujetos a una época donde les deja pocas opciones superaran las tragedias del destino con todo fervor. el mismo destino caprichoso que los unión a pesar de sus culturas,edades, y su obvia falta de voluntad cuando se junten nuevamente ¡que el mundo se tenga! porque el choque de voluntades traerá dificultades mentiras, verdades y lo que mas temen, amor


"encontrare un camino o hare uno "frase filosófica dicha por Anibal cuando sus generales dijeron que era imposible cruzar los Alpes

*****Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son personajes de ficción, y los créditos son para su respectivo creador******

Sé que tal vez quieran matarme porque no eh continuado mis otros fics y ando sacando historias como loca, pero les prometo que tan pronto como acabe mi periodo de estudio actualizare, y es que este lo quería sacar en navidad, un día hablando con una personita especial, me entro la urgencia de escribirlo la verdad había juntado muy buenas ideas para este y estoy muy emocionada porque es de la época antigua, este es mi genero favorito así que la verdad esto va a representar un verdadero reto para mi pues soy muy exigente con estos temas y me tiene que gustar a mí para que les guste a ustedes, muchas gracias por seguirme, espero que les agrade.

 **ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A MIS PRECIOSAS Y APRECIADAS SEGUIDORAS DE MIS HISTORIAS, REALMENTE LE DEBO MUCHO CHICAS, GRACIAS.**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **Como voy a utilizar ciertas palabras que no son muy conocidas, pero que son típicas de la cultura que voy a tratar, que en este caso son vikingos y escoceses, estará marcado con * abajo les espera un glosario de las palabras, gracias por su atención.**

… **-…-…**

 **PRÓLOGO**

Era un día muy frio en las highlands, lo cual para los lugareños aquello era muy normal, la brisa y el aroma de la tierra no era sino algo más por lo que llenarse de orgullo.

También hubiera podido sentir la belleza que transmitía aquel lugar.

Si no estuviera amarrado a al mástil del drakkar* de su padre.

 _-padre ¿era necesario esto?-_ había preguntado con falsa calma el joven amarrado

Su padre, en repuesta le mando una mirada de seriedad absoluta _–todavía preguntas condenado muchacho, luego de que casi te escapas en medio de la noche para no asistir a este encuentro, da gracias de que no estés aguantado hambre-_

El afectado no pudo más que voltear los ojos, cuando vio llegar a dos personas junto a su padre.

 _-padre, ¿no lo puedes liberar ahora?, estamos a punto de llegar, ¿Qué más puede hacer? ¿Botarse por la proa y nadar hasta noruega_?- defendió el joven rubio de ojos cobalto

 _-sabes mejor que yo, que lo haría con tal de no llegar a tierra-_ fue la seca y determinada respuesta del señor

 _-ya lo intentamos brick, es mejor que asimiles tu destino-_ ahora el pelinegro con mirada cansina se dirigió al pelirrojo amarrado.

Brick tuvo un impulso de ir hacia esos dos y golpearlos, si tan solo no estuviera atrapado - _traidores, por ustedes estoy amarrado aquí_ \- dijo apretando los dientes con rabia y sacudiéndose donde estaba

El rubio y el ojiverde fueron hacia él, sin ninguna expresión de arrepentimiento _-no, nuestra culpa no, ibas a escaparte, querías dejarnos en ridículo, es la tradición y padre a dio su palabra, el honor de la familia está en juego-_ respondió

Al escuchar eso se le bajo de golpe toda su rabia, y suspiro, era verdad todo aquello, pero ¿por qué el? Precisamente la vigésima generación tenía que ser ¿él?, maldita fuera su suerte.

 _-tienes razón butch, yo debo…-_ estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que escucho las estruendosas carcajadas de sus hermanos.

- _¡ay¡ brick, vas a casarte con una escocesa-_ dijo entre risas boomer

 _-que más encima me han dicho que es fea-_ siguió butch

- _ya sabía yo que no tenía nada que ver con el honor, querían solo verme en problemas, porque lo disfrutan-_ se llenó de nuevo de rabia – _saben que no toda la vida estaré atado, saldré de aquí y van a rogar estar muertos-_

- _brick, ¿quieres enfadar a todos los dioses amenazando a tus hermanos de esa manera?-_ pregunto pícaramente el rubio.

- _oh, yo creo que sabrán entenderme-_ hablo brick con una sonrisa ladina, está ya había logrado asustarlos, no lo mostraron en lo absoluto, aunque sí que se habían ganado una paliza legendaria, se supone que eran su hermanos, deberían haberlo ayudado a escapar no a atarlo a un mástil, rumbo a lo que sería su prisión eterna, la verdad que le gustaba mucho su libertad y ciertamente le disgustaba mucho perderla.

 _-padre, ¿cómo puedes casarme?, apenas tengo catorce años, aun quiero vivir_ \- hablo del matrimonio como si de la muerte se tratara

El gran señor lo miro de reojo – _yo tenía quince cuando me case con tu madre_ \- aunque para brick era fácil entender porque no se le daba nada decirlo, su padre Azkar se había casado con una hermosa mujer, su madre sayka _–además-_ siguió diciendo – _te casas hoy, y no la vuelves a ver en un buen tiempo-_

 _-¿y?… ¿eso que cambia? Si aun yendo al otro lado del mundo seguiré atado a esa sucia escocesa_ \- ya estaba harto de todo esto, quería volver a su tierra, ayudar con las propiedades de su padre, pelear con la espada, luchar por su gente, y nada de casamientos hasta que el decidiera, y él a su corta edad había decidido que nunca

- _no pensé que fueras tan llorón mocoso, esperaba más de ti, si fuera por mi estaríamos en casa, pero como se decidido hace siglos, nuestras familias deberán unirse cada veinte generaciones como un nuevo acto de fidelidad a la alianza-_

- _no te das cuenta que con la que me voy a casar es posible que comparta lazos de sangre_ \- debatió siendo aquella una buena razón de negarse

 _-hablas como si no hubieran pasado veinte generaciones ya, además es imposible que compartan lazos de sangre, el clan Mackinnon es muy grande, la mayoría ni siquiera comparten la misma calaña entre ellos_ \- dio por terminada la conversación y salió de la escena

- _desamárrenme, prometo que tendré piedad cuando ajuste cuentas con ustedes-_ muy al contrario de las risas o de la resistencia, sacaron sus espadas de la cintura y lo soltaron al segundo siguiente – _no pensé que me tuvieran miedo-_ se mofo

- _te equivocas, miedo no, ya llegamos_ \- señalo boomer la tierra firme a escasos metros

- _lo único que conseguirías al saltar de aquí seria partirte la cabeza, además sería muy malo llevar al novio amarrado_ \- dijo butch guardando su arma

 _-brick, puede que no seamos hermanos por la misma madre, pero tenlo por seguro que si no fuera beneficioso para ti, habríamos escapado contigo, el clan mackinnon es poderoso, este parentesco seguro servirá en el futuro, piénsalo bien_ \- brick miro a boomer seriamente, no le gustaba que dijera que no eran hermanos, pues ellos habían hecho un pacto de sangre que era aún más fuerte que si hubieran nacido de la misma madre

 _-boomer, butch, hare esto por honor, y sé que me acompañaran_ \- dijo dándoles un asentimiento de cabeza a cada uno.

Desde ese momento se comenzó a comportar como el brick de siempre, con todo el porte propio de él, bajo del drakkar con sus hermanos y su padre, rumbo a la casa principal. Cuando hubieron llegado, los jóvenes no podían ignorar el aire puro y húmedo que se respiraba en la colina donde se hallaban, desde allí se miraba el azul del mar, por un momento entraron en calma

 _-ya era hora de que llegaran señor de los lobos_ \- se oyó una voz grave pero amistosa, dirigiéndose al título por el que se conocía a su padre

- _Mackinnon, veo que todos estos años no le han quitado esa energía_ \- se acercaron y se saludaron, a decir verdad no sabían que fueran tan buenos amigos, pero eso se dejó claro con la cercanía que se trataban

El jefe del clan, presto atención a donde estaban ellos parados, y acto seguido, sonrió – _veo que tus cachorros han crecido son todos unos hombres_ \- eso quería decir que los conocían

- _brick, mi laird*_ \- e inclino un poco la cabeza

 _-butch-_

- _boomer-_ e imitaron el mismo movimiento de su hermano

- _no es necesaria tanta formalidad vamos a ser familia muchachos-_ eso por un momento le erizo la piel a brick

- _bueno dirijámonos a la capilla_ \- dijo su padre

 _-¿ya?-_ se le escapó de la boca a butch

- _si muchacho, es mejor darse prisa_ \- respondió el laird mackinnon – _la verdad quiero ir a ver que paso a el laird maclean y el laird macconnor, los invite y solo llegaron sus hijas con sus guardianes diciendo que llegarían hoy, pero ni rastro, como estamos en guerra con los ingleses, me gustaría si tienen problemas extenderle la mano como han hecho ellos conmigo-_

Les pareció una razón muy honorable, a decir verdad ahora no se miraba tan mal la perspectiva de unirse a aquella familia, era preciso creer que se ayudarían mutuamente, ahora más que todo cuando estaban en guerra la ayuda nunca estaba de más.

Al caminar unos cuantos metros, se dieron de cuenta que no había ninguna capilla, era más bien una especie de arco adornado de flores muy rosa para su gusto, aunque tenía que admitir que muy bien cuidado, no había sillas por lo que debía suponer que se presenciaría la misa todos de pie, había un circulo bastante grande de piedras que brillaba con el contacto del sol, no se parecía en nada en lo que había pensado.

 _-sorprendido muchacho_ \- había sido más una afirmación que una pregunta – _las bodas del clan mackinnon se celebran aquí, también hay una capilla para las misas de los domingos, pero esto es una tradición que lleva por años desde nuestros antepasados celtas-_ bueno, eso había sido un alivio, no conocía para nada el cristianismo, más si un poco de la cultura celta.

- _allí viene el cura_ \- pronuncio su hermano butch cuando observo que el hombre con una túnica negra y una cruz de madera colgaba en su pecho.

 _-¿no había dicho que el rito de matrimonio era celta?-_ había preguntado el pelirrojo

- _sí, pero el siempre hace parte, el trabajo de casarlos esta en mis manos, pero como siempre estoy tan ocupado nunca me he aprendido las oraciones para que se lleve a cabo el matrimonio_ \- dijo como aliviado que nunca le haya correspondido ese trabajo.

Cuando el padre llego le dedico una sonrisa y se acomodó debajo de arco pidiendo que se acomodaran ellos también, como era de esperarse el novio ocupo el lugar junto al padre, sus respectivo padres a cada lado del arco, como principales testigos, y sus hermanos un poco más lejos con la espalda recta esperando a la novia.

- _no se preocupe joven, la novia está por llegar_ \- seguro el cura tomo su rigidez como símbolo de impaciencia, pero el problema no era que no llegara, el problema era que ella efectivamente se iba a presentar

- _miren ya vienen_ \- dijo su padre mirando a la colina de la casa principal

Sinceramente esperaba que esto terminara lo más pronto posible, pero al parecer eso iba a ser cualquier cosa menos una boda rápida

Ella estaba siendo arrastrada por la que parecía ser su nana, clavaba los talones en el suelo con dureza intentando no moverse y a veces lo conseguía lo cual era sorprendente pues ella era menuda y pequeña mientras que la mujer regordeta y grande, se sorprendió aún más cuando se escapó de sus manos corriendo hacia el bosque, escucho el gruñido de los mayores y las risas de sus hermanos, el solo rogaba porque corriera tan rápido como un berserker*

- _brick, ve y captura a tu futura esposa_ \- mando su padre

Esto de "capturar a su futura esposa" era una antigua costumbre vikinga de irse a robar la mujer que más le gustara y tomarla como esposa, ya no era tan normal esos días, aunque aún se veía, pero si brick en ese momento saliera a atrapar algo, sin duda seria el barco atracado en la playa en dirección contraria de la niña esa.

 _-¿eh?-_ fue lo único que espontáneamente salió de su boca

 _-no será necesario hijo, yo sé que utonio ya la capturo_ \- el señor de las tierras que ya se tomaba la libertad de llamarlo hijo fijo su mirada por donde su hija desapareció, de allí emergió un gran cuerpo con el tartán* de los colores del clan y una niñita era llevada sobre su hombro.

"Maldita sea mi suerte", pensó por segunda vez el mismo día.

….

- _suéltame utonio, mira que organice un barco en la orilla para que salgamos corriendo sin mirar atrás, con tus brazos remando sé que llegaríamos en un momento a la costa vecina tomar otro barco y refugiarnos en la casa de la vieja Mildred_ -

- _criar ovejas para venderlas en el mercado los sábados, cambiarnos los nombres y llevar capucha para que no nos reconozcan y cuando tengamos dinero suficiente viajar de barco en barco hasta llegar tierra virgen y tener una vida libre_ \- hablo el hombre siguiendo el hilo de la niña, sostenía a la heredera del clan mackinnon, orgullo de todos por su valentía, y pelirroja con pecas en sus mejillas que la hacían ver adorable…cuando se peinaba, porque si no parecía un león enojado, ese día era un gran ejemplo.

- _esta es la vigésimo sexta vez que lo dices_ \- menciono con tono cansino

- _entonces porque no estamos corriendo al barco, y seguimos camino a mi pesadilla-_ grito desesperada pateando todo lo que podía

- _porque, mi querida niña, esta es una obligación que tienes con tu clan, y no deshonraras la memoria de tus ancestros siendo la primera en negarte a esta unión y_ -

Asshh, seguramente el estaría diciendo lo mismo, por eso ella solo escuchaba _bla bla bla bla,_ sinceramente nunca, con los ocho años que tenia de vida, había escuchado tal tradición, no entendía porque tenía que pagar por unos asuntos de gente con siglos de muerta que alguna vez creyó que una alianza sería buena idea.

No sabía nada más. Y del tipo de con el que tenía que llevarse a cabo la unión, menos…

- _esto tenía que habértelo hecho saber tu madre_ \- Utonio volvió a atraer su atención con la mención de su madre – _pero, ella ahora no está, y nadie más se atrevió a decirte esta información-_

Ella entendía porque, todo el mundo le tenía miedo a su padre, él era un excelente laird pero cuando se ponía serio era de correr muy lejos

 _-pero yo no quiero, ni siquiera sé quién es_ \- repercutió momoko

- _y ¿crees que el si sabes quién eres tú?, no, pero el joven está ahí parado esperándote_ \- en realidad se podía ver la cara de inconformidad del prometido, pero eso lo podía omitir. –Además no puedes hacer nada, ya llegamos- dijo eso bajándola, por primera vez observo al futuro marido, y lo que vio la horrorizo

- _¡Por Dios! ¡Un vikingo¡-_ dijo tan fuerte como pudo impresionada

- _por Odín ¡una escocesa!-_ dijo el pelirrojo con tono cansino burlándose de ella.

- _podemos empezar el ritual_ \- dijo Azkar al cura quien inmediatamente empezó a hablar en una lengua desconocida

 _-¡esperen¡-_ se escuchó el refunfuño de todos los hombres presentes cuando la pelirroja hablo _–ni si quiera sé cómo se llama este-_

Brick levanto la ceja ante la grosería y respondió _\- vikingo, también como acabas de decir "este" o mejor aún, no me llames –_ ya había terminado cuando sintió la mirada de la niña, era amenázate, por amor a Thor ni siquiera estaba peinada y todo el pelo estaba enmarañado realmente parecía una leona, por todo y todo, se dio de cuenta que solo tenía un zapato y su tartán de galas estaba lleno de lodo, no la había volteado a ver hasta ese momento porque tenía miedo de que fuera una bruja, y que lo condenen si no parecía eso mismo pero en miniatura.

 _-¡Brick!-_ regaño su padre, cuando volteo a verlo tenía una muy mala cara, luego giro al mackinnon fijándose también que estaba furioso, pero no con él, sino con su hija, y ella lo miraba con una cara burlona, al menos tenía que admitir que la chiquilla era valiente y muy tonta por desafiar asi al jefe.

 _-¿Por qué traes eso puesto?-_ le dijo encolerizado

 _-es lo que me diste para ponerme_ \- respondió disimulando inocencia

- _qué forma de insultar al clan es llevando de esas formas las ropas que nos representan, deberías estar avergonzada_ -

 _-mi laird-_ dijo ella refiriéndose a su padre – _yo no quería este matrimonio, y si me hubiera dicho que tendría que hacer semejante cosa me hubiera ido hace días y no estaría presenciando esta vergüenza_ \- su padre ya rojo de la ira se disculpó con el señor de los lobos quien le dio palabras de aliento diciéndole que su hijo mayor casi recorre toda noruega a pie solo por no casarse, este al sentirse mejor conversaron de los hijos tan reacios que tenían.

- _porque no corriste más rápido vikingo_ \- dijo entre dientes la pelirroja

- _lo mismo podría decir yo niña, pero si quieres maldecir a alguien, entonces es a ellos_ \- brick señalo a los otros dos jóvenes vikingos – _es su culpa que yo esté aquí_ \- el moreno le sonrió y el otro le guiño un ojo

 _-¿Quiénes son esos?-_ pregunto

 _-"esos" son mis hermanos, y en cuestión de minutos los tuyos también_ \- ella bufo, tenía que admitirlo le daba una especie de satisfacción molestarla

 _-esto va de mal en peor, me niego a casarme contigo_ \- y él no estaba en mejor opinión pero en lugar de eso dijo

 _-Padre, estoy impaciente por casarme_ \- Brick quiso decir que estaba impaciente por irse, y de mirar la expresión que ella ponía, obtuvo un bonus, no solo ella quedo con los ojos y la boca abierta, sino todos en el lugar

- _no me has escuchado, ¡me niego a casarme contigo!-_ se miraba enfadada, podía congelar el océano con su mirada, podía mover una montaña si quería, pero no cambiaría nada, él también lo había intentado todo.

 _-¡suficiente!-_ dijo el laird _– si te atreves a desobedecerme una sola vez mas_ \- se detuvo un momento y se dirigió a la pared de dos metros que la había traído cargada – _Utonio, si se niega una sola vez mas, acompañaras a las señoritas de los clanes vecinos a sus casas en ese mismo instante_ \- el otro respondió sin dudar – _sí, mi laird_ -

Sea quienes fueran de las que hablaban, tuvo un gran impacto en ella, sorprendentemente volteo al cura y sin decir nada más espero a que la ceremonia siguiera.

Concurrió con plenitud sin una sola voz además de la del cura, quien hacia rezos en alguna lengua antigua, concluyo mirándonos con la pregunta en la mirada, al mirar que no entendíamos la repitió en nuestra lengua.

-¿ _juran antes sus respectivos dioses que se aceptaran el uno al otro?_ -

- _si_ \- respondieron al unísono los involucrados, se escuchó a la vez un suspiro de alivio proveniente de sus progenitores.

- _ahora están casados-_ anuncio el hombre de Dios

- _aun no_ \- dijo el padre de brick

 _-¿aún no?-_ preguntaron en voz alta sus hermanos, seguramente ya habían despertado, porque durante la ceremonia, se recargaban en sus espadas para no caerse

 _-no, ya están casados bajo las leyes celtas, pero a brick le falta reafirmarse en la vikingas_ \- lo miro fijamente – _hijo, hazlo_ -

El mencionado suspiro sabiendo que algo tan importante para su padre no podía negarse, tomándola por sorpresa tomo sus hombros y la giro hacia él, aun confundida pues era lógico que no supiera nada de como proseguir – _déjamelo a mí-_ la tranquilizo _–¿cómo te llamas?-_ susurro este, ella reparo en que el vikingo con el que se había casado no sabía ni su nombre, tal vez era tan víctima como ella _–momoko-_ respondió, el asintió y levanto su mano con delicadeza, así la mantuvo.

- _pido la asistencia de los dioses, a Thor para que consagre este matrimonio, a freyr para que nos de salud y prosperidad, a Odín para la fuerza y sabiduría, Momoko mackinnon, será a ti a quien desposo uniendo mí vida con la tuya, para que sea recordada como una sola, prometo cuidar de mi honor para proteger el tuyo, velare por tu nombre y tu seguridad, aun en las terribles tempestades si algo debe ser desamparado entonces que sea mi alma y no la tuya, si la muerte llega pronto entonces que sea mi vida para la tuya, yo soy dado_ \- cuando termino su discurso estaba completamente estupefacta no podía creer que de ese rustico vikingo salieran esas palabras, los demás estaban expectantes, ella tenía que responder pero no sabía que decir

 _-no importa, responde bajo tus costumbres, es lo más justo-_ hablo fuerte para que los demás escucharan y no hubo ninguna objeción, tenía que imaginar algo rápido, porque solo escucho su nombre cuando su padre le llamo la atención, ahora tenía que decir promesas importantísimas.

Su madre le había contado una y otra vez como ella se había casado con su padre, no habiendo más lo hizo así – _Brick, yo te tomo a ti como mi consorte, dándote el nombre de mi clan que ahora son tu familia, tu alegría es mi alegría, tu pena es mi pena, tus victorias y derrotas formaran parte de mi vida, aun en la lejanía tendrás la certeza que hay lazos que nos unen porque a ti llegaran mis plegarias, edificare mi honor para conservar el tuyo-_

No supo ni en qué momento recitaba cada palabra que su madre había dicho excepto la parte de que cuidaría sus futuros hijos, miro a su padre consternado por aquello pero no paro, terminaría el ritual, tomo un pedazo de su tartán y lo arranco en una tira, los colores de su clan estaban allí

 _-si algo debe ser desamparado entonces que sea mi alma y no la tuya, si la muerte llega pronto entonces que sea mi vida para la tuya, yo soy dada_ \- termino diciendo la última frase de él

- _vaya_ \- observaba la tela con detenimiento – _supongo que ahora tendré que darte algo yo_ \- tomo la espada que mantenía en la espalda, la enterró a un lado, saco la envainadura que se terciaba en su pecho y se la entrego, era de cuero firme con una letras en otro dialecto – _la hice yo cuando recibí mi primera espada, aquí dice mi nombre_ \- señalo las extrañas letras

-¿ _me das la emvainadura y no la espada?_ \- la pequeña frunció el ceño, cuando miro que el descargaba su espada se había emocionado pensando que por fin podría entrenar con Utonio, le había dicho que cuando consiguiera una espada lo haría, era claro que nadie le daría una y se había resignado.

- _no, es muy grande para ti, cuando consigas una podrás meterla allí-_ brick lo decía confiado de que seguro rechazaría el objeto o se lo regalaría a alguien más.

 _-tu espada no es muy grande para mí_ \- hablo haciendo pucheros, lo que por un momento la hizo parecer una niña linda

- _mira, si puedes levantarla te la doy_ \- no duro ni un segundo dudando cuando ya se había lanzado a intentar sacarla de la tierra, no importaba cuantas poses hiciera no podía moverla lo que la frustro pero siguió intentándolo, cuando sus hermanos empezaron a reírse, saco fuerzas de no se sabía dónde para gritarles y hacerles callar, los pillos aun reían por lo bajo, sin embargo dejaron de hacerlo mediante miraron que alcanzo a moverla un poco, finalmente no la levanto pero si la tiro a un lado.

- _maldita sea_ \- juro en voz alta lo cual por alguna extraña razón no le pareció raro, en ese momento ella parecía una salvaje, y eso que lo decía el, un vikingo

- _supongo que no has podido_ \- tomando la espada del suelo miro a la escocesa haciendo muecas, ya nada raro de ella, paso la vista por su padre y su ahora suegro, por ultimo por el guardia del laird, Utonio, él tenía la mirada fija en ella y luego levanto la ceja impresionado

 _-¡cuidado!-_ Escucho de sus hermanos, volteo al instante, momoko había tomado impulso para alcanzar su tamaño y arrebatarle la espada de las manos, cayo rodando, hasta que se detuvo tumbada en el suelo, con la espada sobre su pecho, en su vida había experimentado muchas veces la adrenalina junto con la estupefacción, pero esa vez podía resaltarlo, ¡¿y si se había cortado?! Corrió como todos a verla

La maldita estaba sonriendo.

 _-¡¿estás loca mujer?! Eso fue peligroso_ \- le reprendió brick

- _gane, la levante, ¿has visto vikingo? ¡La levante!-_

- _por Odín_ \- dijo Azkar

 _-realmente esta niña-_ dijo el laird mackinnon

 _-genial-_ hablo butch

 _-¿estas lastimada?-_ pregunto boomer

- _lo veía venir-_ bufo Utonio – _ella siempre ha querido una espada, para que yo le enseñe_ \- miro acusatoriamente al pelirrojo – _no iba a dejar ir esa oportunidad, intente por todos los medios que no la consiguiera, pero…-_

- _lo entiendo, se la quitare inmediatamente_ \- respondió muy serio

- _no, es mi regalo de boda, tú me lo has dado como símbolo de nuestra unión-_ protesto sujetando la espada por el mango

- _no, te di la emvainadura como símbolo, y la espada tú me la quitaste, porque estas desequilibrada_ \- intento cogerla una vez más pero ella la cogió con más fuerza, si lo intentaba la cortaría, por supuesto no quería hacer tal cosa

- _podre ser eso, pero ahora voy armada también, gracias vikingo_ \- casi al instante sintió las miradas de todos en su nuca – _eh, Utonio, ¿me puedes quitar la espada de encima?-_ el nombrado negó con la cabeza

- _mejor devuélvesela a tu esposo_ \- esa palabra le sonó de ultratumba

- _no_ \- negó rotundamente, y se dijo a si misma que no las llamaría si realmente no necesitaba su ayuda, pero quería ganar esta vez, el único gusto en todo un día devastador, mojo sus labios y silbo todo lo que pudo.

 _-¿Qué demonios?-_ pregunto boomer tocando su oreja con fastidio. Cuando se escucharon pasos no muy pesados acercarse

- _esos idiotas las dejaron escapar_ \- apunto mordazmente Utonio a nadie en especial

 _-llamaste, ¿para qué nos necesitas momoko?-_ Pregunto una rubia con hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, era pequeña igual que la morena con el pelo azabache hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, tenían las mejillas sonrosadas por correr

 _-¿no es obvio miyako?, necesita que le quitemos esa espada de encima-_ se acercó más, mientras ignoraban olímpicamente a todos los presentes – _lo siento, brodrick y lachlan esta vez se pusieron duros y no pudimos escaparnos antes para impedir la boda, ¿ya estas casada amiga?-_

 _-si-_

 _-¿esta espada es de…?-_ intervino la rubia

 _-mía, el vikingo me la regalo_ – respondió sin dudarlo

 _-¿te casaste con un vikingo? ¡Vaya! yo también quiero_ \- dijo la ojiverde emocionada

- _kaoru, no empieces, ahora no es divertido_ \- frunció el ceño la ojiazul

- _pero quiero ir a saqueos y todo eso-_ repercutió

- _primero quitémosle la espada de encima_ \- y acto seguido saco un pañuelo con el cual cubrió la parte metálica para no cortarse, la otra la tomo del mango

- _esto pesa_ \- dijeron al mismo tiempo, la soltaron delicadamente encima de ella.

- _señor esposo vikingo_ \- dijo kaoru señalando a butch -¿ _podrías ayudarnos por aquí?-_

- _el afortunado es quien está parado a mi lado, me temo que yo soy solo el cuñado vikingo_ \- respondió burlonamente señalando a brick

- _no importa tú me sirves, ¿puedes levantarla no?_ \- reto al pelinegro que dejo de sonreír

- _claro, por quien me tomas_ \- realmente su hermano siempre había sido impulsivo, y esa vez no lo fue menos al escuchar la duda que si podía levantar esa espada, no espero ni un momento para demostrarle lo contrario, la levanto con una mano y la envaino nuevamente.

- _hay tienes_ \- dijo autosuficiente, no había hecho gran cosa pero la cara de la niña brillaba cual hazaña

 _-fantástico, ¡bien hecho ojos bonitos!_ \- fue el turno de butch de abrir la boca

- _wow, butch, ahora tienes admiradora_ \- menciono el rubio a su lado aguantando una carcajada

- _no andes por ese camino boomer_ \- advirtió

- _no es tan bueno ¿verdad hermano?-_ inquirió brick juguetonamente, giro para ver a las tres niñas.

 _-¿Quiénes son señor Utonio?-_

- _son las hijas de los lairds vecinos, muy amigas de la señorita-_ hizo un gesto de aburrimiento – _si la señorita momoko sola en un caos, cuando están las tres es de tener cuidado, por eso las mantenemos alejadas, pero se escaparon de sus escoltas-_ las tres niñitas se encargaron de alinearse y levantar la espada _–y ahora tienen una espada, ¿Qué dices a eso?-_

 _-digo, que me voy a noruega, y que ahora ese es_ _ **tu**_ _problema-_ dijo sin reparar en los problemas futuros para el hombre

 _-¿huye de sus problemas con bastante frecuencia?-_ intento picar al pelirrojo

- _no, no soy un cobarde, pero tampoco un tonto-_ argumento, sin perder la compostura, de todas maneras se iba a ir, hubiera espada o no la hubiera.

 _-a mi hermano le gusta decirle "retirada estratégica"-_ hablo boomer y soltó una estruendosa carcajada, hasta que sintió un zape.

 _-¡oye!-_

 _-te has levantado muy bromista hoy ¿verdad?-_

 _-que puedo decir, tengo que aprovechar cuando padre no está_ \- respondió sin quitar la sonrisa socarrona

 _-¿no está?-_ le extraño a butch, si hace unos segundos estaba junto a él.

- _se fueron hace un rato a hablar de cosas más importantes que esto_ \- aclaro Utonio

- _seguramente estaban tan idiotizados por la niñas que no lo notaron, no te preocupes Utonio, ellos son así cuando les gusta algo-_ esta vez boomer sintió dos zapes

- _boomer cosechas lo que siembras_ \- y se alejó el moreno en dirección a las niñas que no estaban muy lejos pues no podían caminar bien por la espada

 _-tú, pequeña-_ se dirigió a la morena

 _-¿Qué pasa ojos bonitos?-_ puso escuchar las risas que proveían de atrás

 _-mi nombre es butch-_ corrigió _–voy a ayudarlas con la espada, pero ¿me harías un favor?-_ pidió bajando un poco la voz

 _-como sabré que no le darás la espada al esposo vikingo-_ tenía que admitir que la niña esa no era tonta _–nunca rompo mi palabra-_ respondió, recibió una mirada de duda _–si la rompo hare lo que quieras-_ una sonrisa remplazo la duda de su cara

 _-vale, si rompes tu promesa te casaras con migo-_ dijo demasiado fácil esa afirmación _-¿trato? ¿Está bien para ti momoko?-_ la nombrada asintió con recelo

No pudo tomar en serio eso, aunque cumpliría su promesa, era verdad que no rompía su palabra, tomo la espada en manos y la acomodo en su cinturón

 _-vale, lo que quiero no es difícil, tu amiga, ¿Cómo se llama?-_ su cara contrariada le hizo estremecer un poco – _¿Cómo es que haces un trato conmigo pero necesitas a mi amiga? No es justo, quieres ponerme celosa ¿verdad?-_

Esa chiquilla estaba soñando despierta si de verdad creía que había oportunidad con él, sin embargo era mejor seguir su juego, era rápido y más sencillo

 _-no pequeña, no es para mí, es para mi hermano-_ señalo a boomer quien levanto la ceja interrógate, ya estaba hablado lo suficientemente bajo como para que o se escuchara nada _–él le ha gustado tu amiga, y quiere saber si le puede acompañar el resto del día hasta que nos vayamos-_

 _-¿te vas?-_ pregunto asustada

 _-sí-_

-no te vayas butch _\- butch, de verdad comenzó a sentirlo, no es que fuera sentimental ni nada pero era la primera vez que miraba a alguien tan triste por su partida_

 _-tranquila ahora somos familia del clan mackinnon, vendremos regularmente-_ eso alegro su pequeña carita, y no sabía se le pareció, pero sus ojos tomaron un matiz más verde y bonito que el de antes, se fue a comentarle a su amiga, hizo una mala cara al principio y luego obtuvo una aceptación a medias, camino hacia el.

 _-solo lo hago porque kaoru me lo pide-_ le disgusto su tono altivo, le hubiera dicho algo, pero su actitud haría más divertido todo

 _-bien, mi hermano va morir-_ morirse de la rabia, pensó

Miyako camino junto a butch, el que tenía la sonrisa más siniestra que jamás vio, no le atraía nada acompañar al vikingo rubio, pero de debía un favor grande a kaoru.

Al llegar butch hizo señas a su hermano pelirrojo para que observara y callara, el otro sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, comenzó a articular algo _._

 _-no me lo agradezcas, agradéceselo a tu hermano porque yo no quería hacerlo-_ dijo la niña con aires de superioridad

 _-¿Qué?-_ fue lo único que dijo

 _-sé que es increíble, pero hoy cumpliré tu deseo, te hare el honor de pasar mi tiempo contigo hasta que se retiren-_

 _-de nada-_ hablo entre risas diminutas el moreno que la había traído

 _-niña, no puedo cuidarte hoy-_ dijo con una sonrisa agachándose un poco para estar más cerca de ella

 _-¿niña?-_ miyako levanto la ceja peligrosamente e hizo una cara que una pequeña de ocho años no debía hacer por ningún motivo

 _-le aconsejo que trate a la señorita del clan maclean con sumo respeto, ofenderla en cualquier sentido seria declarar una guerra-_ le advirtió Utonio pero lo cierto es que le divertía igual que a sus hermanos

 _-supongo que dijo eso porque está nervioso, lo dejare pasar solo por esta vez-_ alzo las manos hacia él, lo que hizo a boomer preguntarse si estaba pidiendo un abrazo, tal vez esa pequeña arpía no estaba del todo mal

 _-¿Qué esperas? Cárgame-_ dañando así toda ilusión de que la chiquilla esa tuviera modales algunos, se maldijo por ser tan complaciente como para no causar rabias a su padre con una guerra, y para cargar a aquella rubia

La tomo en brazos demasiado fácil, era muy liviana, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, boomer siempre había sido muy precoz con respecto al tema de las mujeres había experimentado muchos tactos femeninos, pero esa vez debía admitir que ella tenía la piel tan suave que asustaba, ciertamente asustaba que estuviera pesando eso en ese instante, rápidamente volteo en dirección a butch y brick que aun reían, lo dejo pasar, siempre era igual el empezaba y ellos terminaban

 _-¿nos vamos?-_ dejando de lado la niña con temperamento detestable, ella no estaba detrás de él como la morena con butch, y mucho menos casado como brick, poniendo eso en la balanza no estaba tan mal.

 _-¿Por qué necesitas preguntarles? Sospecho que no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo_ \- comenzó a sopesar nuevamente las cosas, seguía sin estar peor que sus hermanos, por eso simplemente balanceo hacia arriba el brazo donde estaba sentada para acomodarla mejor y comenzó a caminar sin importar mucho lo demás, eso sí, la próxima vez evitaría meterse tanto con esos bribones.

Ya había pasado unas horas durante la cena en la que cinco jóvenes esperaban que se acabara lo más pronto posible, parecía un deseo inalcanzable, los hombres hablaban y hablaban.

La única del grupo de jóvenes que no estaba desesperada por aquella situación se encontraba intentando formar una conversación con el moreno, y digo intentando porque aquello no se podía considerar algo asi, kaoru abría su boca constantemente para preguntar cosas acerca de los vikingos como si quisiera llenar un libro solo con ello, solo recibía respuestas monosilábicas, o incluso bufidos de frustración, aunque ella no lo notaba, quizás lo ignoraba y seguía su interrogatorio.

Al principio butch no le importó mucho el interés hacia su cultura, pero cuando las preguntas se tornaron personales y raras ¿es verdad que en los saqueos violan a las mujeres? ¿Has violado alguna? ¿se siente feo matar personas? Cosas por ese estilo decidió que era momento de que lo dejara en paz.

 _-¿Por qué no te conviertes en una vikinga y lo averiguas?-_ puso una cara de pensarse mucho lo que le acababa de plantear, él lo decía como un juego pero aquella niña se lo tomaba todo muy apecho

 _-entonces cásate con migo_ \- butch había escuchado esa frase muchas veces en el día por la misma boca y aun así no pudo evitar escupir el contenido de su boca

 _-¿cómo es que todo lo concluyes con un matrimonio conmigo?-_ decidió no hablar enfadado pues era solo una niña y más porque en ese momento había llamado la atención de muchos, no le gustaba mucho esa situación

 _-te juro que esta vez sí tiene sentido-_ al menos ella sabía que todo lo demás dicho no tenía ni pies ni cabeza – _mira, cuando yo me convierta en una excelente guerrera –_ lo decía con todo el convencimiento del mundo – _seguiré siendo escocesa, pero si me caso contigo podre ser vikinga por matrimonio, y escocesa por nacimiento, todos felices_ \- butch no pensaba que su plan de felicidad saliera bien por muchas otras cosas aparte de lo loco que sonaba

 _-niña…-_

 _-porque sigues llamándome niña, sabes que me llamo kaoru_ \- protesto

 _-niña, no puedo casarme contigo-_ esta vez no le importó que su voz saliera áspera, logro que ella retrocediera un poco en su silla, pensó que se callaría de una buena vez, hasta que dijo.

 _\- nuestros hijos podrían sacar el color bonito de tus ojos_ \- ¿hijos? Se iba a volver loco con esa escocesa parloteando todo el día

- _no, niña no, nada de eso, no nos vamos a casar, no serás una vikinga y por supuesto no tendremos descendencia, ¿Por qué me casaría yo con alguien como tú? Además estoy comprometido con alguien más_ \- fue consiente que había sido mordaz en sus palabras, era normal en el, nunca había tenido cuidado con sus palabras, se había contenido por no ofender a clanes vecinos y un poco por la niña esa, sus esfuerzos se fueron por el caño cuando miro abundantes lagrimas es su cara.

- _pues bien, podría habérmelo dicho desde que empezamos_ \- butch agradeció que no hiciera un escándalo, apenas y se escuchaba su voz entrecortada por el llanto, pocos se dieron de cuenta que ella se retiró estaban ensimismados en la conversación de la guerra que podría haber cerca, ojala no tuviera que aguantar más a la pequeña por un buen rato.

- _la hiciste llorar_ \- cuando butch siguió la voz era la de la otra niña que se supone que debía de estar con su hermano boomer, bueno y ahí estaba, sentado junto a ella

- _pequeña, no tengo temperamento para aguantarte a ti también_ \- era cierto, no se había librado de una para seguir con la otra

\- _salvaje, por eso odio a los vikingos-_ lo había sospechado, que era rubia cargaba un gran rencor en la mirada, la dejo ser aunque hubiera insultado a su gente, no estaba de ánimo, después de todo no se haría el digno, estuvo todo el día haciendo exactamente eso mismo, así que se retiró de la mesa sin siquiera poner el mas mínimo esfuerzo en responder

- _vamos a ver escocesa, te comportas o seguirás a tu amiguita-_ miyako pensó que cuando el rubio abrió su boca iban a salir palabras reconfortantes, como desde el momento que lo encontró estaba siendo terriblemente complaciente que solo miraba la hora de que zarpara y que la suerte no los volviera a unir, esta vez concedió que podía poner una cara tan amenazadora igual a la de un vikingo con todas las letras.

 _-no me asustas vikingo, tú y toda tu salvaje familia no tiene lugar aquí-_ ella siempre había sido la de la última palabra pues toda su comunidad la respetaba por ser la hija de un laird tan poderoso, ella por primera vez no supo que decir cuando el sonrió y la cargo justo como la había traído a la mesa

 _-¿para qué me traes fuera?-_ la soltó en el aire y el suelo la recibió con toda su dureza

- _esa clase de insultos no los tolero muy bien_ \- le paso por su mente el mal recuerdo, el pueblo en donde habito en su infancia, su gente que aunque fueran vikingos no hacían mal a nadie, era simples granjeros, las "personas de Dios" como se hacían llamar les habían dicho salvajes, recordaba también a su madre llorando porque no sabía que iban a comer cuando quemaban los campos de cultivos, había sido demasiado pequeño para defenderla.

Miyako no supo que era más atemorizante que estuviera sacado su cuchillo de la cintura o su mirada, se preparó para gritar, pero todo fue callado por la mano grande que se apretó en su boca

- _no lo hagas_ \- advirtió, quito lentamente la mano, ella estaba toda temblorosa, ahora no podía correr así lo quisiera, se sobresaltó cuando paso la mano la mano por su larga cabellera

- _que pelo más bonito_ \- dijo, tiro de él y como una ráfaga de viento por la mañana paso la hoja afilada de su cuchillo , sintió el frio en su hombros ahora desprotegidos, lloro al mirar la mata de cabellos rubios en sus manos _–no deberías estar sorprendida, soy un salvaje después de todo –_

 _-no me equivocaba-_ intento mantener su orgullo aun cuando sentía las lágrimas en sus mejillas

El torció un poco sus labio parecía como arrepentido, su expresión cambio al instante, saco unas ligas de algún lado de sus ropajes y comenzó a trenzar el pelo cortado, hubo un silencio infinito hasta que noto que la trenza ahora adornaba su cabello, caía de la parte derecha de la cabeza del vikingo con gracia, siendo los dos rubios ese cabello parecía natural.

 _-vamos-_ anuncio de repente cargándola de nuevo como si nada – _con cuidado, déjame hablar a mí, recuerda que mi hermano aún tiene la espada de mi cuñada-_

- _no la llames así_ \- hablo disgustada, odiando el nuevo apelativo hacia su amiga

- _acostúmbrate, eso somos-_

Al entrar nuevamente en el gran hall* todos giraron, sintió vergüenza con su nueva imagen

- _boomer ¿Qué..?-_ pregunto su padre con el ceño fruncido

- _padre, no pongas esa cara_ \- dijo el chico que hace unos minutos las amenazaba _–estaba triste cuando le dije que partiría pronto así que me dio su pelo y lo trence al mío para que la llevarla con migo siempre-_ Azkar volteo para verla

 _-¿eso es cierto?-_ levanto la ceja, él le había parecido desde un principio un hombre de fiar, sin embargo se había prometido a si misma odiar por siempre a los vikingos, aun así no iba a armar mayor disturbio cuando obviamente estaban hablando de la guerra, su padre era de los primero hombres que iban a buscar pues era un luchador excepcional estaba preocupada por ese hecho, entre más rápido se fueran más rápido el laird mackinnon iría a ver a su padre.

 _-así es señor-_ fue lo único que respondió, no pareció muy convencido pero de todas maneras siguieron con sus asuntos.

Boomer sabía que su hermano brick no se había tragado media palabra, se sentó en el banco donde estaba anteriormente con ella encima se removió hasta que miro que era inútil y finalmente se quedó quieta, le paso unos postres de canela que habían sobre la mesa, mas ella ni los saboreaba, llego hasta arrepentirse un poco de lo que había hecho…solo un poco

 _-¿señorita que le pasó?-_ reconoció la voz de un muchacho junto a él, extendía los brazos hacia ella y la quitaba de su regazo, era un joven un poco más grande que el, con un pelo rojo descolorido y pecas en su rostro.

- _Robert, no me dejes sola-_ se abrocho a él como si su vida dependiera de eso, pareció confundido

- _mil disculpas señorita, pero estaba recibiendo mi castigo por dejarme engañar de nuevo de usted_ \- la meció como a una bebé, no se imaginaba porque tantos mimos si acababa de decir que recibió un castigo por su culpa, pero no había rastro de rabia en el chico

- _vámonos, llévame a descansar_ \- ya miraba de donde era esa niña tan caprichosa, si obtenía todo al primer chasquido de sus dedos, esperaba que después de ese momento se volviera a cruzar, ella lo volteo a ver un momento antes de irse.

- _salvaje-_ susurro como retándolo nuevamente, cosa que no iba a lograr pues su pena ya había sido cobrada con el largo mechón de trenza que estaba tejida en su cabello, ahora ella parecía un niño uno muy apuesto tenía que admitir, con ese último pensamiento sonrió, y ella pareció más disgustada cuando salió de su vista.

Momoko despertó de su sueño con los ojos abiertos cuando alguien toco su hombro

- _he de partir esposa_ \- notó como decir la última palabra le asqueaba, tanto como ella escucharla

 _-por fin-_ salió como balbuceo silencioso mas el respondió

 _-si, por fin-_ de súbito la cargo espabilándola de inmediato – _si espero que tu camines no llegare jamás al drakkar-_

- _entonces simplemente déjame aquí_ \- el negó con la cabeza

- _todos esperan que nos despidamos como se debe_ \- miro a todos lados y no estaban sus amigas para ayudarla a escapar, no sabía que era eso de despedirse como se debe pero tampoco le gustaba como sonaba – _no intentes escapar, solo estarías retrasando lo inevitable y bien sabe Thor que ya me quiero largar, como tú quieres verme lejos-_ tenía un buen punto dejo de resistirse y llegaron tan rápido a la costa como sus piernas largas lo permitieron.

 _-ya llegan nuestros hijos, supongo que se será un hasta luego señor de los lobos_ \- se estrecharon las manos

- _no se llevan mal ahora_ \- dijo Azkar al verla siendo cargada por su hijo

- _no señor_ \- aseguro el con total confianza

- _parto ahora momoko_ \- dijo por su nombre segunda vez ese día y la dejo en el suelo

- _que tengas un buen viaje brick_ \- se despidió como la ética dictaba e hizo una pequeña reverencia, al ponerse recta nuevamente consiguió un beso en la frente tan fugaz que apenas fue uno, pero se sintió puro y tierno cosas que no lo describían en lo absoluto, aun así se sonrojo, él lo notó sonrió.

 _-¡vámonos brick!-_ grito su hermano rubio desde el barco, el mencionado dio la vuelta sin mirarla una sola vez mas subió a bordo, no supo cuantos minutos estuvo mirando al horizonte hasta que su padre y sus guerreros empezaron a volver a la casa para entonces el barco no era más que una delgada sombra

Regreso a su cuarto con sus amigas, y al parecer después de todo no había sido la única afectada por el llegar de los vikingos.

- _ese idiota, me lo pagara_ \- dijo miyako acariciando el cabello que le quedo, su belleza no había disminuido un ápice, se lamentaba igual por el cuidado tan aplicado que había tenido cuidándolo

- _yo le cerrare la boca cuando me convierta en toda una guerrera_ \- toco la espada que estaba recostada en la pared

 _-¿cuándo te la devolvió?_ \- preguntó momoko

 _-minutos después de salir, me encontré con Duncan-_ se refería a su guardián era un muchacho como el que cuidaba de miyako solo que con el pelo castaño y una mirada mordaz – _me regaño y dijo que en su vida me iba a volver a perder de vista, en eso llego ese butch, dijo que por más que yo fuera una caprichosa una promesa era una promesa, le dio la espada y su vaina a Duncan-_

 _-¿Duncan no le golpeo?-_

Como se sabía el guardián de kaoru no permitía nada con ella

- _estuvo a punto, pero le detuve, le dije que si alguien iba a darle su merecido, tenía que ser yo, y ese vikingo se alejó riendo ya vera cuando lo vuelva a ver-_

"cuando lo vuelva a ver" ¿Cuándo será eso? Pensaron… esa noche se durmieron maldiciéndolos.

- _momoko, momoko_ \- sintió que la movían, abrió un poco lo ojos tratando de enfocar.

 _-¿Qué pasa miyako?-_ se miraba asustada lo que la desperezo más rápido

 _-he escuchado ruidos-_

 _-solo has tenido una pesadilla_ \- intente calmarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza rotundamente.

 _-se lo que escuche, me desperté hace un rato, son voces y hablan en inglés, no estaba segura hasta ahora-_ ¿ingles? Entonces ¡eran enemigos!

 _-rápido despertemos a kaoru, demos aviso, los hombres aún deben estar en el gran hall-_

 _-baja la voz momoko, deben estar cerca si es que alcanzo a escuchar sus voces, salgamos por atrás-_ asintió lentamente y fue a despertar a su amiga quien yacía como una roca a extremo de un camastro, la movió rápidamente, lo único que hizo fue negar en sueños.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, donde ni siquiera los insectos de la noche se escucharon Luego de un segundo es caos estallo, el grito de guerra resonó tan fuerte que retumbo e la pared y kaoru se despertó de un salto.

 _-¿qué?-_ dijo asustada

- _los ingleses-_ dijo momoko, comenzó con gritos y cascos de caballos, luego fue sonidos de acero chocando, todo en menos de un minuto.

- _alguien viene_ \- anuncio miyako pegada a la puerta trasera, la cual de un sonido sordo se abrió de par en par, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de las tres niñas

- _niñas, colóquense la capucha con premura-_ era la conocida voz de Utonio quien también venia encapuchado, se apresuraron a seguir su orden

- _señor, ya vencieron las primeras filas, debemos partir pero ya-_ llegaron apresurados Duncan y Robert

- _por el bosque hacia el norte_ \- cada uno tomo a una niña y corrieron tan rápido que el frio de la noche se hizo aún más insoportable

 _-¿Dónde vamos_?- pregunto con una voz angustiada kaoru

- _momoko dejo una barca esta mañana, la usaremos e iremos a donde pensaba ir-_ recordó aquel plan de escape, se alegró por un momento que ayudara, al llegar las dejaron con cuidado y tomaron los remos, esta vez era literal sus vidas dependían de ello.

 _-¿y papá? ¿Cuándo nos alcanzara?-_ no hubo respuesta, los hombres esquivaron su mirada inquisitiva _-¿Utonio?-_

- _pequeña tu padre es el laird y debe estar en la vanguardia con sus hombres_ \- hablo esquivando la pregunta

 _-pero vendrá por mi ¿verdad_?- dejo de remar un momento para mirarla con compasión, Utonio no solía hacer eso

 _-pequeña, son demasiados-_ la pelirroja quedo desolada _–Inglaterra dejo claro que odiaba escocia, pero no pensamos que haría su movimiento tan rápido-_ miro hacia la colina donde estaba la casa principal, había fuego, como el fuego en su mirada que reflejaba el cardumen de sentimientos contenidos.

- _no te preocupes momoko, padre nos protegerá-_ se escuchó un llanto ahogado, pero no provenía de la mencionada sino de la rubia, miyako se hallaba acurrucada con su cabeza oculta en las manos lloraba sin reparo.

 _-¿Qué ocurre?-_ ella levanto un poco la vista dejando ver sus ojos rojos y volvió a su vista abajo

 _-¿es que no lo entiendes? Nuestros padres no nos podrán proteger-_ dijo entrecortada

 _-no entiendo, si ellos nos quieren mucho-_

 _-ya lo sé, pero no estarán allí, no estarán en el clan-_

 _-¡¿pero porque?¡-_ kaoru empezó a respirar hondo

- _kaoru, ellos ya deben estar muertos, nuestras tierras están rodeando las de los mackinnon, nuestros padres no los habrían dejado pasar_ \- kaoru cayo de su asiento mientras retrocedia negando

- _no, ellos están bien, ellos…ellos-_ volteo a ver a Duncan

 _-mi lady, los ingleses traían es escudo del clan maclean y del clan macconor-_

 _-quedamos en que le diríamos al llegar a la isla-_ le debatió Robert molesto – _lo siento señorita_ \- tomo a miyako en brazos quien aún lloraba desconsoladamente – _le prometí a su padre que la protegería con mi vida y así lo hare, no se preocupe-_ ella se apretó contra el

 _-no se desconcentren aun nos pueden ver, lo mejor es que lleguemos a tierra-_ dijo Utonio remando aún más rápido los otros volvieron a sus puestos haciendo lo mismo mientras ellas se abrazaban sollozando

 _-¿Qué plan ejecutaremos Utonio?-_ pregunto Duncan arrastrando la barca a tierra

 _-esa es la casa de la vieja Mildred, discutiremos allí_ -

 _-pero no tenemos tiempo, seguro ahora están buscando a las señoritas, son las herederas después de todo-_ dijo preocupado Robert

 _-no nos quedaremos allí, no podemos caminar por ahí con los colores de nuestros clanes nos reconocerían de inmediato-_

 _-¿Cómo es que la señora tiene algo además de tartanes?_ \- dijo confundido

- _deje de preguntarme eso hace años, tiene de todo, solo pregunta y seguro ahí estará_ \- afirmo convencido, apresuraron el paso con las niñas detrás, extrañamente la vieja Mildred los esperaba con la puerta abierta y una vela en la mano

- _por Dios, mi niña_ \- abrazo a momoko – _sigan adentro hay sopa caliente –_

 _-señora Mildred, tenemos prisa así que solo nos gustaría tomar unas prendas prestadas y salir volando-_ apuro el mayor de todos

 _-mientras lo hacen coman un poco va a ser un largo camino ¿no?-_ miro a lo lejos y el fuego de la gran casa aún no se extinguía, la casa era cálida por la chimenea, pronto se hallaron sentados frente a una sopa humeante – _iré a buscar, habrá algo por ahí_ -

- _estoy seguro de que lo hay_ \- respondió Utonio, Mildred solo sonrió, regreso al momento con ropa de caballero, pantalones de lana y unos gambesones*

- _pertenecían a mi esposo y mis hijos, pero no tengo ropa de niñas_ \- anuncio tristemente

 _-¿guarda la ropa de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños?-_

- _guardo todo señor, ya debería saberlo_ \- se llevó a las niñas para cambiarlas

 _-¿Cómo que de su esposo?-_ curioseo Duncan

- _su esposo era inglés, por eso vive tan apartada, su clan la discriminaba, y con ella sus hijos, él se llevó a los niños a Inglaterra, venían a visitarla de vez en cuando_ \- conto, mientras terminaba su cuenco de caldo y se disponía a cambiarse

 _-estos pantalones son incomodos-_ dijo miyako apareciendo en la cocina, era la única que no llevaba un gorro pues no lo necesitaba su cabello parecía el de un niño, las otras dos lo mantenía escondido bajo un gorro de niño que apenas se le escapaban mechones de la frente, esperaba que no hubiera problema.

- _concuerdo contigo señorita_ \- hablo Robert mirando su nueva ropa, sin duda su tartán era mucho mejor y mantenía sus piernas libres

 _-¿pero por qué vamos así? Al clan que vallamos pensara que somos ingleses ¡nos atacaran!-_ momoko miro alrededor

 _-mi lady, no podemos seguir en escocia, las buscan en todos lados, pronto todo el territorio será peligroso, Inglaterra no solo atacara estos clanes buscara obtener la mayor parte de las tierras_ \- Duncan avanzo hacia ella sacando de su cinto una espada, pero no cualquiera era la espada de su matrimonio.

 _-la tome, pensé que la querrías contigo_ \- ella asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, se había casado y había perdido a su padre el mismo día

 _-gracias-_ dijo sincera prometiendo que se volvería mas fuerte junto con esa espada, el asintió sintiendo su agradecimiento luego la entrego a Utonio

- _otra cosa-_ agrego Duncan – _deberán entender nuestra decisión_ \- las miro a las tres – _pero si permanecen juntas serán un blanco más fácil_ – se reflejó el horror en sus caritas que ya habían llorado mucho ese día – _partiremos en diferentes barcos a diferentes rumbos fuera de escocia y tendrán que ser fuertes-_ suspiro pesadamente

 _-pero Duncan…-_ dijo el susurro kaoru

 _-mi lady_ \- pensó mejor lo que iba a decir _–kaoru, ahora solamente yo sé que ese título te pertenece, mas no se lo podrás decir a nadie, como tu protector guardare tu título y volveremos por el algún día, aunque soy joven te cuidare con mi vida, tendrás que poner tu confianza en mí, ¿confías en mí?-_

 _-si-_ dijo finalmente

 _-eso es pequeña_ \- la cargo como solía hacer _–vamos a salir, seremos personas diferentes, tu ahora eres un niño hasta que la situación lo amerite-_ ella asintió lentamente

 _-¿yo igual?-_ pregunto miyako

- _correcto muchacho_ \- contesto Robert – _yo cuidare de ti-_ tomo su mano como cuando juro lealtad a su padre y a ella cuando entro a formar parte del grupo de guerreros – _vamos a ser los dos, necesito que me digas que te comportaras-_

- _me comportare_ \- prometió miyako, subió a él de un salto – _no causare problemas y tu me protegerás-_

 _-y yo te protegeré-_ afirmo, la sujeto con más fuerza, le amarro la capucha para que no pasara frio cuando salieran

Momoko se acercó a Utonio sujetando su pantalón con fuerza – _me enseñaras por fin a usar la espada, voy a protegerte también, después de todo eres la familia que me queda_ \- el como nunca había hecho la abrazo levantándola del suelo

- _si pequeña guerrera_ -

- _nos vamos ahora, gracias por todo Mildred_ \- la anciana sonrió con semblante triste

 _-cuídense… cuídenlas_ -

Caminando por el bosque en la oscuridad, miro a su casa, volvería, juro que lo haría

- _deberían dormir, mañana será pesado y falta un largo camino para llegar al puerto_ \- dijo el voz baja Robert, allí es donde se separarían, mañana…

 _-hasta entonces deberías cantar_ \- murmuro miyako – _dormiré en un momento si lo haces-_

- _solo hay una canción que sé, una que este momento es muy triste-_

- _lo sé, pero quiero escucharla_ -

- _está bien_ \- inhalo para comenzar su cantico

 **~~~~Mi corazón está en las Tierras Altas, mi corazón no está aquí,**

 **Mi corazón está en Highlands, persiguiendo a los ciervos;**

 **Persiguiendo a los ciervos salvajes, y siguiendo las corzas*,**

 **Mi corazón está en las Tierras Altas, donde quiera que vaya.**

 **Adiós a las Tierras Altas, adiós al Norte,**

 **El lugar de nacimiento de Valor, el país de Worth;**

 **Dondequiera que paseo, dondequiera que yo vague,**

 **Las colinas de las Tierras Altas para siempre me encantan.**

 **Adiós a las montañas, cubiertas de nieve,**

 **Adiós a los caminos y verdes valles abajo;**

 **Adiós a los bosques y bosques salvajes,**

 **Adiós a los torrentes y a las fuertes inundaciones.**

 **Mi corazón está en las Tierras Altas, mi corazón no está aquí,**

 **Mi corazón está en Highlands, persiguiendo a los ciervos;**

 **Persiguiendo a los ciervos salvajes, y siguiendo las corzas,**

 **Mi corazón está en las Tierras Altas, donde quiera que vaya.**

"adiós a las highlands" pensaron todos

Este es el prólogo espero que les haya gustado tanto como me gusto escribirlo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

GLOSARIO

Drakkar: es una embarcación de casco trincado que data del período comprendido entre los años 700 y 1000. Fue utilizada por los escandinavos, sajones y vikingos en sus incursiones guerreras tanto costeras como del interior.

Laird Escocés: El título Laird se basa en la legislación escocesa de edad y la costumbre y es un título de 'hereditament corporal (una propiedad hereditaria que tiene un vínculo explícito con la tierra física).

Berserker: eran guerreros vikingos que combatían semidesnudos, cubiertos de pieles. Entraban en combate bajo cierto trance de perfil psicótico, casi insensible al dolor, fuerte como osos o toros, y llegaban a morder sus escudos y no había fuego ni acero que los detuviera.

Gambesón: El gambesón cubría el cuerpo, los brazos y parte de las piernas y se llevaba debajo del lorigón para proteger el cuerpo de las infecciones que pudieran crear las rozaduras con las piezas metálicas. Su estructura acolchada servía también para soportar los golpes del oponente, de los cuales la flexibilidad de la malla no protegía. Habitualmente fabricado en lino o algodón, el relleno variaba y podía ser de retales o pelo de caballo

Corzo o corza: Mamífero cérvido de unos 75 cm de altura en la cruz, pelaje gris rojizo, y cola muy corta; el macho tiene astas pequeñas verticales con tres puntas; habita en Europa y el norte de Asia, formando pequeños núcleos familiares.

Todo esto lo saque de internet si quieren saber mas solo tienen que poner las palabras en el buscador

ESTO TAMBIEN LO HAGO EN HONOR A UNA DE MIS ESCRITORAS FAVORITAS **KAREN MARIE MONING** LA PARTE DE LOS ESPOSALES DE MOMOKO Y BRICK ES INSPIRADO ES SU SERIE MAGIC HIGHLANDS DONDE ELLA TEXTUALMENTE LO DICE ASI:

"Si algo debe perderse, será mi honor por el tuyo.

Si algo debe quedar olvidado, será mi alma por la tuya.

Si la muerte vuelve a venir, será mi vida por la tuya.

He sido entregado."

Sus palabras son hermosas, se las recomiendo enormemente

La canción que interpreta Robert se llama "My heart's in the Highlands" Los versos son de Robert Burns (1759-1796), el gran poeta escocés, que expresa en ellos el poderoso sentimiento de nostalgia que lo aflige en la lejanía de su patria.


End file.
